Algo de Amor
by Romaaa
Summary: Ella abatida porque su familia y su clan la rechaza, él triste por sentirse solo y ambos deseando lo mismo desde elfondo de sus solitarios y tristes corazones... Algo de amor sean buenos conmigo onegai, es un SasuHina :
1. Chapter 1

Konichiwa!!! bueno lo de siempre Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece u.u

1º Capítulo: Algo en mi se rompió

-Era una fría tarde de invierno, por esa razón transitaba poca gente por las oscuras calles de Konoha, la mayoría prefería esconderse del frío en sus casas junto con sus familias, excepto ella... Aun cuando su sensei la había mandado a casa por causa del frío, ella había decidido quedarse en el campo de entrenamiento... Necesitaba ser fuerte, aun recordaba lo que le había dicho su padre por la mañana...

**Flash Back**

-Esto no es posible!! Cada vez eres más débil!! No puedo creer que seas parte de este Clan!, eres una deshonra!, nos llevaras a la ruina!, nisiquiera eres capaz de derrotar a tu hermana en un combate!, erfes patética!, largo de esta casa, no soporto tu presencia, eres inútil y débil largo!

-Demo... Otosan...

-No me hables! me irrita el solo escucharte y tenerte cerca!- dijo al tiempo que se marchaba y la dejaba sola, completamente abatida

**Fin Flas Back**

Al recordar lo sucedido no puedo evitar las lágrimas que ahora rodaban por sus mejillas, tenía impotencia, cómo era posible que su padre la tratase así?, por lo menos no le había hecho ningún daño físico... Con la única intención de desaparecer esos pensamientos continuo su entrenamiento, estaba tan ensimismada con él que paso fácilmente por alto que había estado toda la tarde entrenando y ya era de noche, cuando cayó en la cuenta de que debía regresar era obvio que no estaba interesada en hacerlo y al pensarlo una idea cruzó fugazmente por su cabeza... No era necesario que regresara, su padre no la extrañaría ni muchos menos el resto del Clan, era hora de irse ya lo había decidido...

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

-Desde que había vuelto muchas cosas habían cambiado... La gente ya no le miraba ni le trataba como antes, incluso se podía decir que su club de fan's había disminuido, aunque tener a su amigo Naruto cerca hacía que no se sintiera tan solo aunque ayudaba solo era un poco... La mansión que le perteneció a su familia era demasiado grande para una sola persona y recorrerla de vez en cuando le traía viejos recuerdos que habrían sus heridas mal cicatrizadas y tener que recordar muy a menudo le lastimaba de sobre manera, aunque no lo demostraba, al frente de los demás seguía siendo el frío y distante Uchiha Sasuke...

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

-Su determinación se haría válida al día siguiente ya que así podría sacar su ropa, dinero y las cosas que necesitara , más aun le daría tiempo para encontrar algún lugar al cual mudarse... Mientras caminaba por las oscuras calles de Konoha no pudo evitar darse cuenta de la hora, tan ensimismada iba pensado en lo tápido que se le había pasado la tarde que no cayo en la cuenta que inconcientemente iba caminando cera de la casa de cierto muchacho de ojos azules, cuando reaccionó y se dio cuenta de por donde caminaba era demasiado tarde quedó paralizada cuando el chico que le robaba el sueño besaba a otra chica... Necesitaba saber quien era, cuando los jovenes se separaron pudo notar bien que era la Haruno... Sintió como su corazón se partía, dio media vuelta y hechó a correr con todas sus fierzas no paró hasta hayarse en su habitación, se tiró en la cama y lloró, lloro hasta que no pudo más y el cansancio la venció...

•·.·´¯`·.·••·.·´¯`·.·••·.·´¯`·.·••·.·´¯`·.·••·.·´¯`·.·••·.·´¯`·.·••·.·´¯`·.·••·.·´¯`·.·••·.·´¯`·.·••·.·´¯`·.·••·.·´¯`·.·••·.·´¯`·.·••·.·´¯`·.·••·.·´¯`·.·•

Awww*! Bueno ahii ttiienen el priimer capiitulo espero les guste :) cualquier reclamo o algo me dejan un review plis :) besos y bless!


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto ni nin9uno de sus personajes me pertenecen :(

ºo0ºo0ºoº0oº0ºo0ºo0ºo0oºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0oº0o0ºoº0oº0oº0ºo0ºoº0oº0oº0ºo0ºoº0oº0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºoº0oº0oº0ºo0ºoº0oº0ºo0ºoº0oº0oº0ºo0ºo

2º Capítulo: **Una Decisión**

-Unos frágiles rayos matutinos le dieron directo en los ojos, despertó sin ganas, le dolía el cuerpo no solo por haber entrenado hasta tarde el día

anterior sino que también por haberse dormido con ropa, al recordar el motivo no pudo evitar volver a sentirse triste, volvio a llorar, en un

momento inesperado mientras secaba sus lagrimas su padre irrumpió ferozmente en su habitación.

- Que demonios haces que no estas lista?!, claro, como siempre estas perdiendo el tiempo!, Estas con la ropa de ayer?, si la gente te ve así dira

que soy un mal padre y que no te doy dinero para vestirte adecuadamente!

-Otosan Watashi no...

- Cállate! ( seguido de gritar le dio una bofetada que la hizo caer al suelo ) No iras a ninguna parte!, te quedaras encerrada toda la semana

reflexionando el tiempo que nos hiciste perder por estupida!, y cuando vuelva te daré una buena lección así que estate preparada - dicho esto se

marcho dejando a la pobre Hinata en el suelo de su alcoba, pasaron unas cuantas horas antes que Hinata decidiera meter toda su ropa en una

maleta, sacar su dinero ahorrado para alguna emergencia similar a esta y salir de su casa, recorrió alrededor de 2 horas y media la Villa de Konoha

cuando vio una mansión similar a la suya aunque al parecer esta nadie la habitaba, aunque de seguro alguien iba hacer los mantenimientos tanto

del jardín como de la misma mansión, se pregunto si estaría mal quedarse ahí , incluso podría hablar con quien la mantenía. No pensó mas y entro

en la propiedad demoro alrededor de hora y media en recorrer su patio, le encantaba, tenia un gran espacio y flores que lo hacían ver maravilloso,

se dirigió a recorrer el interior, recorrió habitación por habitación cada vez mas encantada con lo que había, aunque la mansión tuviera las paredes

condecoradas con la insignia del clan Uchiha no le incomodaba además eran los Hyuuga los que tenían problema con los Uchiha no ella de seguro

la desterrarían del clan cuando se enterasen de que había huido. Su mirada dirigida al suelo estaba llena de tristeza Aún así siguió investigando la

mansión hasta que llegó a una habitación que le llamó mucho la atención, era espaciosa, la cama estaba hecha y encima de ella hab a algo de

ropa. Se dirigió al velador donde había una foto del equipo 7 observó las caras de felicidad tanto de Naruto como de la Haruno, aunque se podía

decir que los pasó por alto para dirigirse directo al Uchiha le acaricio por encima, dejó la foto en cuanto sintió ruidos en el cuarto de baño, quizás

era un Hyuuga que la había encontrado, no le importó lo enfrentaría .Abrió con sigilo la puerta del baño y grande fue su sorpresa cuando encontró

al poseedor del sharingan saliendo de la tina con una toalla alrededor de su cintura, Oh! Por kami que cuerpo!!! Luego de pensar esto cayó

desmayada al suelo.

0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

El día anterior se le había hecho eterno, hab a despertado cansado así que decidió tomar un largo baño de tina . Aún recordaba a la muchacha

que había visto el día anterior

**Flash Back**

Era tarde y como de seguro todos estaban en sus casas sería perfecto para él, ya que así el campo de entrenamiento estaría vacío, cuando llegó

al lugar de destino vio que extrañamente estaba ocupado era una muchacha al parecer bastante buena, su ritmo era excelente y su agilidad

envidiable, estaba anonadado era simplemente increíble que una muchacha que él no conociera fuera tan... Le faltaban palabras para expresar lo

buena que era, todo marchaba bien hasta que ella se detuvo y comenzó a llorar, era desgarrador verla, sus facciones le indicaban que era

extraordinariamente hermosa pero verla tan indefensa y llorando le partía aun más su alma vacía. Se quedó ahí escondido en un árbol hasta que

ella se marchó a casa, tubo la intención de seguirla pero luego se le pasó por la mente que ser a casi como invadir su espacio así que se

desprendió rápidamente de esa idea, no le quedaba más que marcharse a casa con su recuerdo .

**Fin Flash Back**

Se sentía extraño, aun tenía el recuerdo de la muchacha, ahora que lo meditaba le entraron unas enormes ganas de acercarse a ella, decidió

sacar lo antes posible esa idea de su cabeza, cómo era que al gran Uchiha Sasuke se le metiese eso en el cerebro?, llevaba alrededor de 4 horas

en la tina y creyó que ya era tiempo de salirse, estaba listo para ir a colocarse su uniforme de entrenamiento, cuando sin previo aviso se abrió la

puerta de su baño dejando entrar a la misma muchacha que había visto la noche anterior quedo un tanto paralizado hasta que noto que esta se

había desmayado .

-Hey! Estás bien? - dijo mientras ella abría sus ojos, no pudo evitar reconocerlos

-Eh? U-Uchiha-san Etto yo Gomen - se sonrojó a más no poder cuando se dio cuenta de la situación, ella recostada en la cama del Uchiha, él

sentado cerca de ella sólo con una toalla en su cintura y a pocos centímetros de su rostro, desvió su mirada y pudo ver su tan marcado cuerpo,

sus pectorales, abdominales y brazos musculosos, de seguro entrenaba mucho

- Una Hyuuga eh? - dijo con un tono que hubiese molestado a cualquiera

-Iee Dentro de algunas horas dejar de serlo- dijo con una especie de alegría en su voz

-Nande?

-Huí de casa...Si es que a eso se le podría llamar casa- dijo lo último en un susurro, que aunque no fuese su intención fue oído por el pelinegro

-Demo en un momento pensé que eras feliz ahí

-Iee, nadie puede ser feliz cuando te tratan como una basura, además las agresiones en esa casa no sólo son psicológicas- dijo al compás que

bajaba su cabeza

-Lamento hacerte hablar de algo que no te agrada - ella se sorprendió el Uchiha era muy comprensivo y eso le agradaba, no pudo evitar que una

gran sonrisa se expandiera por su rostro, cosa que dejo muy desconcertado al Uchiha

-Arigato.... etto Uchiha-san... C-creo q-que sería mejor irme n-no q-quiero incomodarle - dicho esto se levanto para poder ir por sus cosas

-Demo si quieres puedes quedarte... Esta casa es muy grande y dudo que los de tu clan te busquen aquí - dijo al tiempo que le guiñaba un ojo

juguetonamente, Hinata estaba feliz, al fin tendría donde quedarse y más aun en la casa que le agradó desde el primer instante, no pudo evitarlo,

se abalanzó sobre el Uchiha derribándolo sobre la cama

-Arigato Uchiha-san!!! - dijo con tanta alegría que incluso le robo una pequeña sonrisa al muchacho. Es interesante estar encima de un hombre

tan guapo y de cuerpo tan escultural como es el de Uchiha-san, pensó Hinata al tiempo que sus mejillas se tornaban de un color carmín,

extrañamente Sasuke miraba con gran detenimiento el rostro de Hinata sin darse cuenta que sus finos rasgos se guardaban con fuego en su

memoria.... Ambos ensimismados en lo suyo cuando....

o0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºo0ºoº0o0ºo0ºoº0o0ºoº0oº0oº0oº0oº0oº0oº0oº0oº0oº0oº0oº0oº0ºo0ºoº0oºo0oº0º0ºo0ºo0ºoº0oº0oº0oº0ºo0ºoº0oº0oº0oº0ºo0ºo0ºoº0oº0

Neeee*! Gomeeen! :( nisikiera se si kieren ke si9a subiendo éste fic :/ lo se tenía demasiado abandonado esto :/ pero volví :D y ahora actualizaré más se9uido Lo juro*!!!! apoyenme One9ai*! besos y abrazooss Sayoooo por cierto cambiaré mi nick :) ahora no seré Kaorii-chan bueno si ustedes kieren ke si9a siendolo avísenme xdd cuidence besotes :)


	3. Chapter 3

Neee Naruto ni nin9uno de sus personajes me pertenece, intente hacer este capi un pokito mas lar9o espero ke les 9uste y dejen reviews one9aiii

º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º* : SERÁ ASÍ COMO: 2 HRAS DESPUÉS O MINUTOS SOLAMENTE XD (A)

_**3 Capítulo: Se me ocurre una idea**_

-Qué demonios haces con Hinata-chan Sasuke-temme*!??? - gritó un exaltado rubio que entró de golpe y sin aviso a la habitación de Sasuke, el nombrado junto con Hinata dieron un respingo y se separaron de inmediato

-Eso a ti no te incumbe usuratonkachi, además nadie te da derecho de entrar así ni a Mi casa ni a Mi pieza!!! - todo esto presenciado por una atónita Sakura - ahora quiero que se vayan

- Demo Sasuke-kun- dijo la pelirosa un tanto cohibida? - hoy tenemos entrenamiento

-Pueden decirle a Kakashi que no iré y que cuando pueda hablaré con él - dijo sin prestarles mas atención

- Demo Sasuke-kun

-Eh dicho que no iré!!! Tanto te cuesta entender eso?

-Etto S-sakura-san y-yo c-creo q-que d-deberías ir y v-olver ma-as tard-de- dijo Hinata casi inaudible

-Cállate! , no tienes derecho a opinar en esto, de seguro estas aquí dando lástima para así poder estar más cerca de MI Sasuke-kun, ya que si estas cerca de él podrás trazar un plan para quedarte con él verdad??? Demo estas bien loca si crees que te dejaré hacer eso - dijo con una nota de locura en su voz

-Iee S-sakura-san e-estas en un e-error

-Hay si como no, déjenme creerle a la mosquita muerta de Hinata-chan, ni que estuviera demente, con razón tu clan no te quiere, no sirves para nada, eres un estorbo . Ni siquiera has podido derrotar a tu hermana en un combate eso es realmente patético y...

-Basta! - la voz de Sasuke hizo callar a la Haruno, éste se dio cuenta del estado en el que se encontraba Hinata y estaba seguro de que la pelirosa estaba cayendo en la demencia al ver que otra chica se encontrase tan cerca de él - Lárgate!

-Demo Sasuke-kun - dijo fingiendo una inocente voz

-No juegues con la poca paciencia que te tengo Sakura - dijo Sasuke al tiempo que activaba su Sharingan, ésta se aterro y salio de ahí mas rápido de lo que había imaginado- Naruto tu también deberías hacer lo mismo- dicho esto el aludido salio de la habitación totalmente consternado por la actitud que minutos antes había presenciado de su compañera de equipo- Hey! - dijo Sasuke mientras se acercaba a Hinata- no le hagas caso, nada de lo que dijo es cierto- dijo tratando de sonar algo alegre

-N-no mienta Uchiha-san - dijo con tristeza- c-creo q-que l-lo m-mejor s-sería irme d-de la ald-dea

-Nande?

-S-Sería lo m-mejor, comenzar d-de c-cero en o-otro lugar, d-donde n-nadie me c-conosca n-ni sepa n-nada de mi

-Demo los de tu clan te encontrarían! - al decir esto Hinata se callo, se dio cuenta de que Sasuke ten a razón- espera, espera! Tengo una idea! - Dijo Sasuke exageradamente animado, mientras Hinata le observaba muy intrigada....

º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º

-Oh - exclamaba Hinata mientras comenzaba a comprender la idea que se habÍa generado tan repentinamente en la mente de Sasuke- es algo extraña Uchiha-san n-no c-cree q-que p-podrian descubrirnos r-rápidamente?

-Es posible Aunque igual podríamos intentarlo siempre que tu aceptes claro esta

-Uhmmm Etto n-no lo se Uchiha-san .

-Piensa en que si no lo intentamos tu clan podr a encontrarte y nadie sabe lo que podr a suceder luego de que lo hagan, además estoy seguro de que la Hokage nos ayudará

-E-es c-cierto ella e-es b-buena y e-estará dispuesta a ayudarnos, s-si c-creo q-que p-podría r-resultar E-est b-bien lo haré - Dicho esto, ambos jovenes salieron de la mansión Uchiha para poder hablar con Tsunade , una vez en la oficina de ésta se dispusieron a relatarle el plan

-Así que su plan consiste en que toda la aldea crea que Hinata se a escapado siendo esta a medias verdad, mientras pase algún tiempo creyendo eso la gente Hinata se esconderá en la casa de Sasuke demo Hinata si necesitas comprar algo personal cómo lo harás? , no creo que Sasuke te compre cosas que la verdad a cualquier mujer le daría vergüenza que un muchacho las vaya a comprar por ella

-De eso no se preocupe ya tengo todo listo! - ambas mujeres se miraron incrédulas en que momento Sasuke había planeado todo tan rápido incluyendo los detalles? Ni que le hubiera pedido ayuda a Shikamaru . - Como Hinata-san tiene un color de ojos tan particular tendrá que usar un par de lentes de contacto, su cabello me agrada además no es tan necesario que lo cambie de color si fingimos que es una muchacha nueva, sin embargo para que el resto no la descubra tan rápido debemos hacer que ella sea capas de hablar sin tartamudear - aunque eso la hace ser muy tierna e inocente ¡¡Demonios!! en que estoy pensando vamos Sasuke concéntrate en ayudarla ya que la otra vez no pudiste - y Deberá cambiar un poco su ropa

- Porqué a de ser eso tan importante Sasuke??? - preguntó la Hokage - No será que quieres verla con menos ropa!!?? - al recibir el comentario no pudo evitar sonrojarse al mismo tiempo que Hinata le miraba también sonrojada

-O-onegai H-hokage-sama n-no d-diga e-esas c-cosas n-no s-se d-da c-cuenta q-que U-Uchiha-san e-esta t-tratando d-de a-ayudarme?, a-además t-tiene r-razón c-con e-esta r-ropa Q-qui n n-no sabría q-que soy y-yo - dijo terminando la frase con mucha nostalgia

-Dime Hinata - Dijo la Hokage completamente seria- serías capaz de correr este riesgo solo para que tu padre no te trate mal y seguir cerca de tus amigos sin que ellos puedan saberlo??

-H-hai, l-lo h-haré p-porq-que q-quiero s-ser l-libre

-Incluso si te descubrieran?

-Disculpe Hokage-sama - interrumpió Sasuke- creo que si Hinata-san no estaría dispuesta al plan, no estaríamos aquí pidiendo su ayuda - terminado esto Sasuke miro a Hinata como para decirle que todo estaba bien a lo cual esta le respondio con una sonrisa de agradecimiento

-Muy bien tienen todo mi apoyo

-L-lo logramos Uchiha-san!!!!! - dijo Hinata muy emocionada abrazando a Sasuke quien también estaba alegre por el apoyo de la Hokage

-Hinata dime una cosa... ¿¿Cual ser tu nuevo nombre??- a eso ambos jovenes se quedaron mirando

-Creo que eso lo veremos después de montar todo, además tenemos mucho tiempo para pensar en eso, por ahora necesitamos ver todo lo que concierne a la huida, su nueva apariencia, luego su nombre y su llegada por último donde se hospedará la nueva aldeana- explico Sasuke

-Muy bien, por la huida no se preocupen le pediré a algunos ANBU que me ayuden, Hinata por la nueva apariencia le diré a Kurenai y a Anko que me ayuden espero no te moleste, lo del nuevo nombre se lo dejaré a ustedes, la llegada la planearé yo y se hospedará en tu casa Sasuke espero que eso no te incomode

-Iee, sera bueno tener a alguien mas en la mansión es demasiado grande para mi. Tu tienes algo que acatar Hinata-san?

-Iee e-en absoluto e-estoy d-de acuerdo en t-todo- dijo brindándoles una hermosa sonrisa

-Muy bien pueden irse demo antes Hinata Quisiera saber dos cosas Primera porqué llamas por el apellido a Sasuke? Y la segunda porqué es precisamente él quien te ayuda con todo esto?- al hacer las preguntas Sasuke cayó en la cuenta de que era cierto

-Etto La p-primera p-porque n-no t-tenia t-tanta c-cercanía c-como para n-no llamarle a-así , l-la segunda p-porque t-tube la c-certeza d-de meterme a s-su casa s-sin s-saber q-que era d-de él, l-luego d-de unos i-incidentes y c-contarle el porque d-de m-mi huida s-se l-le ocurri e-este m-maravilloso e i-ingenioso p-plan

-Muy bien es interesante como se han acercado quizás el destino tiene muchas cosas para ustedes dos juntos....

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________**Continuará...**

Espero ke Les 9uste :) dejen reviews para poder continuarLo :) besitos se cuidan sayoooo


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto ni nin9uno de sus personajes me pertenece :(

Lamento tardar taaanto :( tenia cosas que hacer u.u y se me pasaba el tiempo volando :/, bueh espero disfruten....

_**Manos a la Obra*!**_

- Luego de haber hablado con la Hokage Hinata y Sasuke se fueron directo a la casa del último, al estar en ésta Sasuke se dedico a buscar algunas frazadas y almohadas para dejarlas encima del sofá , luego ambos se prepararon para cenar al dirigirse a la cocina Sasuke recordó que no había preparado nada….

-Etto… Hinata-san si me esperas iré a comprar algo ya que hoy olvidé preparar la cena…

-Oh… Uchiha-san n-no t-te p-preocupes s-si q-quieres p-puedo p-prepar a-algo y-yo…

-Iee, no te preocupes Hinata-san tu no estas aquí para preparar cenas ni nada, yo te ofrecí mi casa para que puedas sentirte a gusto y lejos de tu clan… Ah! Y no me llames por mi apellido onegai- mientras Sasuke se dirigía a comprar las cosas para poder preparar la cena no podía creer que él Uchiha Sasuke estaba siendo tan amable con una mujer, ósea todos creen que no tiene sentimientos ni mucho menos corazón y le había ofrecido su casa a una desconocida, claro el apenas hablaba con los integrantes de su grupo y ella una joven tan sencilla, tan hermosa, tan tierna e inocente que pasaba desapercibida prácticamente para todos incluyéndolo, aún no le entraba por completo en su cabeza, no sabía el porque de su actitud tan amable con ella además que ella le trataba como nunca nadie le había tratado, ni antes de irse de la aldea ni mucho menos cuando regresó, ella simplemente era… Maravillosa, no encontraba palabras exactas que pudieran describirla… Y mucho menos encontraba palabras para describir lo que él estaba sintiendo… Al regresar la vio ahí esperándolo, como esos niños pequeños que esperan con tanta impaciencia y alegría a que llegue alguien importante para ellos, se veía tan tierna y adorable.

-Etto… S-sasuke-san c-cuando v-veremos eso d-de m-mi n-nuevo n-nombre?

-Uhmmm… Si quieres podemos verlo ahora después de la cena

-E-esta b-bien…- dijo sonrojándose y volteando su mirada hacia otro lado, Hinata no entendía, en realidad Sasuke era esa persona de la que todos hablaban?, ese ser frío capaz de congelar a una persona sólo con una mirada?, de seguro nadie lo conocía, ella que ahora estaba compartiendo con él se daba cuenta de que era una persona sencilla, guapo como todas las chicas de la aldea decían que era, inteligente eso todos lo sabían pero para armar un plan tan extraordinario y rápido como lo había hecho eso realmente era increíble más aun cuando todos creían que el único capaz de eso era Shikamaru-san, además era muy atento por lo menos con ella…- Etto Sasuke-san quieres que te ayude a preparar la cena?

-Wow Hinata-san! Veo que se te a pasado el tartamudeo- lástima te veías tan tierna con él

-Etto… y-yo… q-quiere q-que l-le a-ayude o n-no???- demonios todo iba bien porqué tubo que hacer ese comentario?

-Uhmmm no me retes!- dijo a fin de bromas, ambos rieron. Se ve tan hermosa cuando ríe es mucho mas agradable verla así. Pensó Sasuke mientras sus mejillas se tornaban de un suave color rosa

-Eh? Sasuke-san porqué se sonroja?

-Q-quien y-yo??, e-estas m-mal Hinata-san- dijo mientras miraba hacia otro lado para que ella no notara su vergüenza

-Sasuke-san! Eres tú quien tartamudea ahora!- dijo burlándose de él

-Vaya! Se me ah pegado lo tuyo- dijo contraatacando a Hinata, luego de terminar de preparar la cena, pasaron ésta de manera muy agradable a veces compartiendo silencios pero otras compartiendo de manera única la compañía que tenía el uno del otro. Pasada la cena se dispusieron a ver cual sería el nuevo nombre y apellido de Hinata, habían hecho una lista bastante larga así que comenzaron a unir nombres que sonaran bien junto a los apellidos de ahí tacharon un poco más de la mitad, su gran lista se había reducido a poco menos de diez nombres de los cuales ninguno les pudo satisfacer.

-Sasuke-san de todo lo que nos costó hacer la lista y hemos terminado en nada- dijo Hinata lamentando el esfuerzo que ambos habían hecho gran parte de la noche

-Demo Hinata-san tu aportaste los apellidos…. Porqué no dijiste ningún nombre?

-Etto… no lo se

-Di uno así podrás estar a gusto con él - Hinata estuvo pensando por unos instantes, mientras lo hacía jugaba tiernamente con sus dedos

-M-me g-gusta Aiko…

-Muy bien entonces ya tenemos tu nuevo nombre…- Como habían estado gran parte de la noche decidiendo lo que sería el nuevo nombre de Hinata y luego de haberlo elegido se quedaron hablando, no se percataron del cansancio y ambos muchachos quedaron rendidos en el sofá…

Era temprano y sentía un incómodo peso en su pecho, perezosamente abrió los ojos y quedó maravillado cuando vio a Hinata dormida plácidamente en su pecho ya no sentía tan incómodo aquel peso, intentando no despertarla la tomo en brazos y la llevo a su habitación ahí la recostó y tapó para que siguiese durmiendo, por mientras él se ducho y dirigió a hablar con la Hokage.

-Ése fue el nombre elegido Tsunade-sama creo que deberíamos llevar a cabo el plan para que Hinata-san dejara de esconderse y pudiese salir luego, sé que tiene ganas de salir por ahí

-Demo Sasuke apenas y lleva un día encerrada en tu casa, además aun no le compran ropa

-Lo sé pero debe tomar en cuenta que será difícil que Hinata salga a comprar la ropa con ellas en éstas instancias

-Tienes razón mandaré a Anko y a Kurenai a tu casa así podrán ver tallas y todo eso para que compren la ropa a su gusto

-Hai, iré a despertar a Hinata-san para que esté lista- dicho esto Sasuke fue a comprar algo para que Hinata no se levantara a preparar el desayuno, pero al regresar Hinata no estaba donde él la había dejado, demonios qué había pasado en su ausencia?, quizás los de su clan la encontraron y se la llevaron, comenzó a registrar la casa desesperado, revisó la cocina, el living, el patio trasero, volvió a entrar en la casa fue nuevamente a su habitación y fue ahí cuando escuchó ruidos provenientes del baño, se acercó con cautela abrió despacio la puerta entre abierta del cuarto de baño y entró, no había nadie era extraño y los ruidos?, fue ahí que quedó su media pregunta ya que había una mano en su hombro esto lo alertó y sin pensarlo ni mucho menos meditarlo con un ágil movimiento mandó volando a la persona dueña de aquella mano, cuando alzó la vista se dio cuenta de que era Hinata envuelta en un toalla quien estaba por los aires de su cuarto de baño, antes de que cayera al piso hizo otro movimiento realmente rápido y la atrapó en sus brazos- Gomen Hinata-san demo te estuve buscando por toda la mansión cómo iba a saber que estabas acá?

-N-no importa Sasuke-san, d-debi a-avisarte, d-demo c-cuando d-desperté y n-no estabas t-tuve miedo de que vinieran a por mi y me escondí aquí, como pasaba el tiempo comencé a sentir frío y decidí que tomar una ducha de agua caliente me serviría y como no volvías yo… - no se había dado cuenta de que Hinata sollozaba, realmente ella tenía miedo de que la encontraran

-Hinata-san no te preocupes no dejaré que te pase nada, intentaré adelantar todo para que no sepan de ti y puedas estar tranquila- dijo mientras la estrechaba aún más entre sus brazos- no dejaré que te pase nada- dijo de manera dulce mientras buscaba su mirada, hasta ese entonces Hinata recordó que la tenía en brazos y su sonrojo aumentó de manera que escondió aun mas su mirada de él- bien te prepararé un baño de tina para que te relajes- se lo dijo para que ella dejara de pensar en eso y se relajara de una vez, con delicadeza la deposito en el suelo asegurándose de que no caería y se dirigió a la tina para poder prepararle todo (n/a: que tierno es éste Sasuke-kun yo quiero uno igual para mi) , Hinata le miro curiosa y se le acerco de manera temerosa para poder abrazarle por la espalda, Sasuke se sorprendió pero no hizo nada para zafarse y sin que ella lo notase una gran sonrisa se extendió por su rostro, Hinata tomó aire y le susurro al oído- Arigato Sasuke-san…


	5. Chapter 5

5° Capítulo : "La Huida"

-¡Como es posible que usted no sepa nada*!- dijo una potente voz en la oficina de la Hokage

-Lo siento, no lo sabía, nos dedicaremos a hacer una búsqueda con personal ANBU para que puedan encontrarla lo antes posible- decía con un tono certero la Hokage

-Eso espero- dijo mientras salía azotando la puerta de la habitación, Sasuke le quedo mirando y se apresuró a hablar con la Hokage

-¡Hokage-sama! ¡Ése era el padre de Hinata! ¿Qué quería?

-Sasuke tendremos que adelantar todo, la está buscando

-Pero cómo es posible que pasado un mes, se de cuenta de que su hija no está!- dijo furioso golpeando la meza- debo ir con Hinata-san, debo decirle que se esconda

-Sasuke, solo necesito que se esconda una semana más

-Está bien, iré con Hinata-san, sé que no querrá estar sola, así que le pido permiso para poder quedarme con ella

-Por supuesto, sé que tu podrás defenderla de cualquier cosa si fuese necesario

-No la subestime tanto Hokage-sama- dicho lo último Sasuke despareció

Era una mañana agitada, al parecer la calle principal de la aldea de la hoja estaba completamente atestada de gente

-¿Crees que hoy pueda pasar algo interesante?- preguntaba en voz alta un muchacho rubio de ojos azules

-No lo se y la verdad no me interesa, sólo quisiera saber dónde está Sasuke-kun no lo he visto desde algunos días- decía una chica de cabellos rosa

-De seguro debe estar holgazaneando tu sabes como es el temme- respondía sin mayor interés el rubio

-¡No hables así de él baka!- la pelirosa comenzaba a gritar (N/A: cuando no xd, uno de sus típicos espectáculos, ustedes me entienden xd), seguía gritando cuando comenzó todo, muchos aldeanos comenzaron a correr era como una ola de gente que se les acercaba, de pronto pasó por su lado, una muchacha de mirada profunda e inocente con largos cabellos azulinos, rasgos que conocían bien, la muchacha no se dio el tiempo de mirarlos y paso como un rayo por su lado, segundos mas tarde personal ANBU corría tras de ella siguiéndola muy de cerca, ambos jóvenes se quedaron perplejos…

-E-esa era Hinata-chan…- dijo casi sin habla el ojiazul

Habían pasado meses desde que la aldea de la hoja había presenciado la fuga de una de las jóvenes mas lindas y adorables que la habían habitado, aun así nadie entendía a qué se debía todo aquello y más aun que la jovencita fuera tan veloz e inteligente como para escapar y no ser capturada por ANBU.

Como su padre pidió que la dejasen de buscar la mayoría de los aldeanos había decidido no comentar sobre el suceso delante de Hyuuga Hiashi el padre de la adolescente que había huido, pero sin embargo no faltaba quien comentaba o preguntaba algo acerca de la joven ya que era muy querida y por lo mismo ya se le extrañaba. La Hokage había dado aviso que llegaría una nueva aldeana del país de la estrella (N/A: existe no? :S) en los próximos días y por eso harían un pequeño carnaval para su llegada y bienvenida.

Se podía apreciar como todo aldeano se esmeraba por ayudar a ordenar lo que sería el carnaval, adultos, jóvenes y niños eran los que corrían de un lado para otro sin cesar, ya que su ideal era que la nueva aldeana se sintiese a gusto desde el primer día en que comenzaría a compartir con ellos. Quien se tomaba el tiempo para apreciar lo hermosa que se comenzaba a ver la aldea daba cuenta de los colores tan llamativos y llenos de vida, también habían luces de diferentes colores por todos lados, de seguro el pequeño carnaval duraría hasta bien entrada la noche.

Por otro lado se podía ver a pequeños grupos finalizando sus tareas como los bailes, las presentaciones de ninjas, el actuar de los mas pequeños y un sinfín de otras cosas.

Uchiha Sasuke estaba en la entrada de la aldea de la hoja, miraba el reloj de mano constantemente, cerca de él se escuchaban unos murmullos provenientes de unos arbustos, el pelinegro no les había prestado atención pero ya era demasiado lo estaban siguiendo desde su casa solo para conocer a la nueva aldeana, estaba arto de esos dos, se acerco sigilosamente hacia donde estaban escondidos y se paro detrás de ellos, con una de sus cejas alzados llamo la atención de sus compañeros de equipo que dieron un respingo al saber que él estaba detrás de ellos.

-¡¿Se puede saber que hacen espiándome*?- grito el pelinegro a sus compañeros que lo miraban con evidente vergüenza

-Sasuke-kun no te enfades- dijo la pelirosa con su típico tono chillón en la voz

-¡Como quieres que no me enoje si ustedes están siguiéndome desde que la Hokage me designó a mi para recibir a la nueva aldeana y de eso ya van tres semanas*!

-Ni que fuera para tanto Sasuke-temme - dijo Naruto con una de sus típicas sonrisas

-Hmp, solo lárguense y déjenos en paz- dijo dándose media vuelta de nuevo hacia la entrada, aun escuchando los molestos gritos de Naruto y Sakura, miró una última vez su reloj, no podía evitarlo estaba nervioso no sabía como lucía Hinata ahora, no dejaron que la viera por lo mismo sus ansias aumentaban y no sabía la razón de aquello. El guardia de la entrada le llamó avisando que la nueva aldeana había llegado ante esto su corazón dio un fuerte latido, se giró y frente a él estaba una hermosa muchacha de ojos color almendra y cabello negro con destellos azules que caía en forma de cascada, lo miró con un sutil sonrojo y le habló

-¿Sasuke-san?- el nombrado asintió- Soy Tanaka Aiko- luego de presentarse le regaló una enorme y hermosa sonrisa

°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°

_Awwww lamento haber tardado tanto u.u es solo que la inspiración me había avandonado :S pro volví xD y espero que ahora si no se vuelva a ir u.u espero que disfruten de este capi que la verdad no es muy largo :/ en fin cuidense un besoteeee_

_Me dejan un review? *-*_


End file.
